A Special Kind of Help
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Fred think he's home alone, but then he hears someone crying. Crying people isn't really Fred's style and it get's even worse when he finds out that it's Hermione crying. What in Merlin's beard is he going to do? WARNING: smut


**A Special Kind of Help**

He thought he was all alone in the house for once. Harry, Ron, Ginny and George were playing Quidditch. Hermione was watching them – for some reason she never played herself. His father was at work and Molly was in Diagon Alley. So, he had the house to himself, even though his siblings and Harry and Hermione were just outside in the garden. Technically he was alone. Which didn't happen all that often. He now had to find out just how he wanted to enjoy this strange new freedom. Merlin, the possibilities! He briefly considered some sort of grand prank, but discarded the idea quickly. It was way too complicated and elaborate. He just wanted a day off. And what better way to do that than with a book?

It wasn't known to many people, but Fred was really into reading. He grabbed his book from its shelf and made his way to the comfortable couch in the living room downstairs. It was on his way down the stairs that he realised that he wasn't alone after all. Passing by Ginny's room he heard the unmistakeable sound of someone sobbing. Now, Fred wasn't exactly comfortable with crying people, but since it was his sister he figured he could pull some funny faces. He gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice sounded on the other side of the door.

Fred took a deep breath and walked through the door. But it wasn't his sister sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. It was Hermione Granger. Her large, brown eyes were puffy and rimmed with tears, her cheeks were streaked and her lips were quivering. He stood motionless in the doorway, wanting to run away from the awkward situation, but not finding it in his heart to leave when she so clearly needed someone.

Finally Hermione broke the silence, "Fred, I didn't know it was you."

"Oh, yeah," he started awkwardly, "I guess I should have called out or something. I actually thought that you were Ginny."

To his surprise she actually laughed. A little half-hearted laugh, but a laugh none the less.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "You actually thought that Ginny would be crying?"

As Hermione said those words Fred realised how crazy that sounded.

"You're right," he laughed as he stepped into the room, closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor next to her. "Ginny isn't the crying type. So…" he hesitated before saying what needed to be said. "You want to talk?

She smiled a little quivering smile.

"Really? I didn't take you for a talker."

Fred laughed a little uncomfortably, "I'm not really. I just thought it might help."

This time her smile was steady as she answered, "Just you asking helps."

Fred sighed dramatically, "Oh, thanks Merlin! Then I don't have to talk to you! Great, well, then I'll just leave right this instant!"

He sprang to his feet and made for the door, when Hermione, laughing loudly and uncontrollably, grabbed unto the leg of his pant.

"Okay," she laughed as he sat down again. "Okay, we can talk."

"Good," he said with a sincere smile. "So tell me what up with you. Why were you crying?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm just worried, that's all." another deep breath. "And confused, and scared and stressed out!"

"I get it," was all Fred answered.

"You do?" Hermione said in amazement.

"Sure," he said with a little shrug. "Voldemort's back. Harry's going to save the world and you'll be right there besides him. It's a big load for anyone, even a super-genius."

That earned him a tender smile and a sobbed giggle.

"Good one," she smiled, but soon the smile faded into the same sad, fragile look she had sent him when he had first entered the room. Not knowing what to do, Fred did the only thing he could think off; he laid his arm around her shoulder and drew her in for a hug. She didn't struggle in the least but leaned into him, laid her head on his shoulder and started crying. He held her tight to his body, mumbling little things that didn't matter and patted her hair tenderly until finally her tears had ended.

When she pulled out of his embrace, her eyes were grateful and warm.

"Thank you," she said lovingly. "I really needed that."

Fred was going to say something funny. Something witty. That was normally what he would do. But this time it wasn't all that simple. Something was different. He didn't say something funny or even something witty. Instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He felt how she stiffened and pulled away quickly.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" he gushed hurriedly. "I didn't mean to… it just happened!"

He was about to say more, but stopped when he saw how Hermione shook her head at him.

"Don't apologise," she whispered. "Just do it again."

Fred blinked in surprise, but did as he was asked. At first his lips were hesitant on hers, but when he felt a little moan escape from her mouth he put more enthusiasm into the kiss. Soon their tongues were dancing and their breaths were mingling. This time he didn't stop. And she didn't pull away. Instead she laced her fingers through his hair to draw him even closer. When her nails scraped his scalp he groaned and wound his arms around her slim waist to squeeze her hard against his chest. Not before long they were lying flat on the floor, Hermione pinned underneath Fred.

When her hands left his hair and started tugging on his shirt, Fred stopped the kiss abruptly and said, "Hey, hey! Slow down missy!"

"Missy?" Hermione grinned. "What era are you from?"

Fred felt himself blush scarlet, but he coughed and ignored it as he answered, "Well, it's just because you caught me off guard!"

Still grinning mischievously, a sight that made Fred's pants feel uncomfortably tight, she said, "That was sort of the plan."

And then she winked. Fred's brain stopped functioning. Hermione Granger actually winked at him! And then another reality hit him: they had been kissing! He was lying on top of her! And she actually wanted to have sex with him! He gulped down the lump that had started to form in his throat. His mouth was dry and or once Fred Weasley was at a loss for words.

"Fred," Hermione's voice called out to him from a seemingly great distance. He came back to real life, looking down upon a worried Hermione. "If you don't want to that's fine, but couldn't you just tell me then?"

"Um…" Fred stammered unintelligently. "It's not that."

The cheeky grin returned to Hermione's face.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just not sure if I'm dreaming or not."

Slowly she reached out to him, apparently going to stroke his cheek but changed direction in the last minute and pulled on a strand of his hair instead.

"Aw!" he exclaimed loudly while Hermione laughed loudly.

"Well," she said, "still thinking this is a dream?"

"Absolutely not!" he growled and attacked her mouth with his own, forcing his way into her to claim her solely as his own. She moaned and squirmed beneath him and when she tried to reach for his shirt again, he grabbed her wrists and held her down. She struggled a little to begin with, but when it became apparent that he wasn't letting go she calmed down. A little. It wasn't in Hermione Granger's nature to give up.

When Fred was no long content with just kissing he sat up and shifted both Hermione's wrists into one hand. She looked up at him questioningly but he just smirked down at her as he pulled out his wand made a sticking charm, holding Hermione's wrists against the floor.

"Perfect," Fred whispered as he gazed down upon the beauty beneath him. the beauty that was all his for the taking.

"What are you up to Fred?" Hermione asked with narrow eyes, making Fred laugh.

"I know how bossy you are Hermione," he answered, ignoring her scowl. "But for now I call the shots. You need to learn how to let go of the things you can't control."

Her scowl didn't ease up. At least not until Fred grabbed onto the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He wasn't the most muscular man in the universe, not even in the Weasley family (damn you, Charles Weasley!) but he held his own. And Hermione certainly liked what she saw, judging by the way she licked her lips as she devoured him with her eyes. He felt pride swell in his chest, but he didn't give himself time to let it get to him. There were more important things at hand, namely Hermione. Standing up he teased his jeans off his hips and down his legs before throwing them aside. He took a hold of the waistband of his boxers and Hermione's eyes widened at the prospect of seeing him naked, but he didn't give her what she wanted. With a laugh he let go of the boxers.

"Tease!" Hermione pouted, but the pout was soon forgotten when he lowered himself down onto her once again.

"You like it," he growled huskily as he kissed her lips passionately. The kiss was hard but short as Fred eased off of her a little. He then wasted no time in shedding her of her clothes with his wand. In less than no time she was completely naked. "Still a tease?"

"Yes, since you haven't done anything yet!"

She didn't have to say that twice. Quicker than lighting (he wasn't a beater for nothing after all) he had his lips around her nipple and his hand between her legs. He had an expertly trained finger on her clit as he flicked his tongue over her aching nipple, making her moan loudly in pleasure.

"Better," she moaned. "But still not what I want."

He released her nipple, but kept on teasing her clit as he asked, "What is it that you want, then?"

"Well, for starters, you could release me."

Fred pondered her request silently before nodding, making the invisible bonds fall away and leaving Hermione free to do whatever she wished. And the first thing she did was to push Fred onto his back and pull off his boxers.

"Still getting better," she said huskily. Then she grabbed his erection and grinned, "Better and better."

"Couldn't agree more," Fred agreed breathlessly. "So, what needs to happen for you to be fully satisfied?"

"That's fairly basic," she grinned wickedly. "I thought you would have figured it out by now…"

Her last words were cut short as Fred rolled them around so he was once again on top of her. He freed his member from her grasp and positioned it against her dripping, needy core.

"Am I on the right track?" he asked as he playfully pushed the head of his erection into her heat. She bit her lip and nodded. Sporting a triumphant grin he pushed all the way into her. He was rewarded with a deep moan and her legs around his waist, urging him on. Not that he needed her encouragement. The feeling of her slick walls around his shaft was enough to send his head spinning. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, this time earning him a muffled scream. After a few thrusts like this he decided that it was time for the big canons. Still thrusting wildly within her he reached down and found her clit once again. It took only a few more thrust and some rubbing before Hermione arched her back and silently screamed out her orgasm. The combination of her walls contracting around him and the look of pure pleasure on her face sent him over the edge. He followed her into orgasm bliss, falling down next to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Any time," Fred said just as breathlessly. When Hermione just grinned he added, "Seriously. Any time. I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Hermione laughed, feeling better than she had in quite some time.

**_Finally I got my act together and finished another request! This time it was for xAlexRiddlex who wanted a Fred and Hermione story. Hopefully this is what you wanted._**

**_And as always, feel free to request something you'd like. And please review! _**


End file.
